


Impatient

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Nosy friends are nosy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, innuendos, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia was an impatient man. Everyone knew that. However, nothing prepared him for what he would hear from the bathroom.





	Impatient

Gladiolus was an impatient man. Everyone knew that. He got impatient when Ignis took too long when cooking dinner; he was impatient when Noctis or Prompto fell behind while they were traveling; and he was definitely impatient when a certain woman took thirty minutes to shower. He knew women took more time because their body soap wasn’t their shampoo, like men’s soap. Sometimes, they would shave their legs in the shower, like Iris would. However, Gladio knew Eleanor, the woman who was currently occupying the shower. She didn’t shave her legs in the shower because the shaving cream would get rinsed off. What the hell took her so long when she was in there? 

One day, Gladio decided to find out. He, the boys, and Eleanor were stopped at the Leville in Lestallum and she decided to take a shower to rinse the dirt and sweat off. It was just her and Gladio. Ignis was looking around to get some ingredients for meals and Noctis and Prompto were exploring the tents set up around the city. Gladio sat near the bathroom door, listening to the water run. He wanted to know what she did in there. Was she one of those shower singers like Ignis? Did she sit in the shower in contemplation like Noctis? Did she like to re-wash herself like Prompto, who took shampoo, rinse, and repeat to heart? Suddenly, he heard it and he did not expect what he was hearing. 

Over the falling water, Gladio could hear Ella call his name. It came out as a groan and he wondered if she slipped and fell. He pressed his ear against the door and listened just in case she would call out for help. It didn’t come and he was about to walk away when he heard his name being called again, but this time it came out as a cry. At once, Gladio knew what she was doing and his face flooded with heat. He had to use his towel to cover the embarrassing hard-on that started growing in his pants. 

Ella, sweet, lovely, wholesome Ella, was masturbating in the shower. It didn’t take a scientist to figure that out. The way she called out confirmed the suspicion. The fact that she was masturbating didn’t faze him. He knew people relieved tension one way or another and he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit to doing it once or twice in his teenage years. What got to him was that she was masturbating over him. The sound of his name on her lips made him even harder and a mental image got caught in his mind.

In his mind’s eye, he could see Ella, naked and covered in water, slipping her long, slim fingers in and out of her entrance. He could see her beautiful body trembling as she was getting close and could almost smell her essence as it came out of her body when she released. He imagined her nice full breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath and her flat stomach trembling as it quaked with the aftershocks. Ella’s cry broke him from his daydream and he knew he couldn’t wait anymore. 

Carefully, he pulled the bathroom door open, almost engulfed by steam, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. In the crappy lighting of the bathroom, he could see Ella’s beautiful naked silhouette trembling as she was recovering from the aftershocks. He immediately began stripping down as he stared at her body. When he was completely naked, he pulled back the shower curtain and saw that Ella’s pretty face was bright red from the heat of the shower and…other reasons. He couldn’t stop staring at her body. 

Her usually pale skin was bright red from the heat of the water and she was wet. Her lovely caramel hair was darkened from being wet and it sent drips down her full breasts, which entranced and teased Gladio. Her pink nipples were hardened from the stimulation of her little touching fest and they seemed to call to him like a siren on the sea. Her womanhood was sopped from the water and release and her dark curls seemed to call for him to get in. 

In an instant, Gladio was in the shower and he closed the curtain behind him to keep the cold air out. Ella’s eyes opened and she almost screamed when she saw Gladio. She grabbed part of the shower curtain to cover herself and it almost made him laugh. Too late for modesty now, baby, he thought as he stared at her with those intense amber eyes. He also noticed that her eyes flickered down to his member and saw how shocked she was when she looked. He knew she didn’t expect it to be so big and smirked proudly. 

“What are you doing here, Gladio?” she asked, her voice surprisingly calm even though she looked outraged. “How long have you been standing there?” Fear crept into her tone and he reveled in it.

“Long enough, baby,” he replied huskily, causing Ella to bite her bottom lip. “Long enough.” 

Ella’s pretty brown eyes closed again and a look of shame filled her face. “Oh, Six, I’m so sorry,” she said in a tearful tone. “You must think I’m foolish.” 

Instead of answering, Gladio swept her up into a tight embrace and harshly pressed his mouth to hers in an intent to bruise her lips. Ella was quick to respond and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling how warm his skin was under the water. Gladio’s strong arms held her as her hands ran over his powerful form and a groan escaped him. Her hands felt so nice and gentle on his skin. As their kiss grew more intense, Gladio began getting touchy-feely. He ran his large calloused hands over her soft skin until they brushed past her bottom and he grabbed her from the back of her thighs, picking her up from her standing on the tiles of the shower. 

When they were even in height, Gladio slipped his tongue out and asked for entrance in her mouth. Ella allowed his tongue into her mouth and he wasted no time in dominating her. Her tongue tried to fight back but his was stronger and more determined. As his tongue scraped the inside of her mouth, Gladio slammed her into the wall and wrapped his arms around her. Ella wrapped her legs around Gladio’s waist and he could feel the hot dampness from her nice vagina. 

“Gladio…” she gasped, sounding just like how she did when he heard her masturbating. 

“What is it, baby?” he asked, his voice rough from the intense kissing and arousal. 

“I want you,” she admitted, gripping onto his shoulders. “Please…fuck me…” 

A sultry smirk grew on Gladio’s face and that was all that needed to be said. In a swift movement, Gladio slid into her tight womanhood and groaned at how her walls squeezed him. He ran his hands through her wet hair and started kissing her neck and collarbone. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and cries of pleasure started escaping from her open mouth. He knew she didn’t want to wait so he started his thrusts immediately. 

He slammed into her, his hips moving like pistons, and was determined to reach that spot where he could take her to the Astral Plane. His testicles slapped her opening, heightening her arousal, and she whimpered weakly. He dug his hand into her hair and roughly pulled her head back, causing her to let out a loud moan of pain and desire. That sound made something in Gladio snap. His self-control withered away and he began acting feral, primal. Ella couldn’t count how many times he had thrusted into her and she began forgetting everything, even her own name. The only thing she could say was his name. 

“Gladio!” she cried out, digging her nails into his back, piercing the tattoo he had. “Gladio! Please!” 

“What is it, baby?” His voice came out as an animalistic growl, arousing her even more. 

“Harder…” she panted, gripping on to him. “Please…I wanna come…”

Gladio let out a sexy laugh and he began kissing her neck as he continued his harsh, brutal pace. He found that special cluster of nerves and hit it just right, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Her head fell back on the tile wall and she began sobbing and keening over him. It seemed that her body was a live wire. Everywhere he touched made her skin burn. Ella felt like she was going to die because how big Gladio was. She was simply too slim for his large member and he loved how tight she was around him. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” he said in a husky voice, his lips right next to her ear. “Gods, it feels so nice. I’m gonna carve the shape of my dick into your pussy. You’ll be begging me not to stop.” 

Ella didn’t want to admit that his dirty talking was getting to her but he could feel it when she got even wetter because of his words. “Shut…up…” she huffed, the steam of the shower making it difficult to catch her breath. 

Gladio wasn’t giving her any mercy, though. He kept pounding into her in a way that made her body tremble and surge until she reached that wonderful height of an orgasm. Her body felt sensitive and her nerves came alive as she drenched his member with her juices. Behind her closed eyes, stars exploded and came to life again. Her mind was cloudy and she could barely hear Gladio’s grunts as he thrusted into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and clawed angry red marks into his tattoo, screaming out in pleasure. Normally, she would have hit herself for sounding so desperate and needy but she couldn’t take the tension anymore. After her painful and awkward first time with a boy’s whose name she couldn’t remember, she swore off sex and decided to be an intellectual instead of a hot-blooded woman who mooned over men. 

However, when she met Gladio a year before the trip, all those feelings she kept dormant came bubbling to the surface. He was so attractive, made her laugh, and was easy company. At first, they were good friends. They were the type of friends who would crawl in bed with each other if they were feeling depressed or lonely. She called Gladio her person, the one who would be there when the day was fair or stormy, and he took it with stride. Being the King’s Shield, he was protective of her and often gave threatening looks if a man or a woman hit on her. Even though she told Gladio she could handle it herself, she was grateful for his interventions because many of those hitting on her made her uncomfortable. He was her person in every sense of the word. Of course, they were always each other’s date to the royal dinners, but they never imagined it would get this far. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” he asked her in a gravelly tone, slowing his pace. 

Ella gave him a radiant smile that almost stopped his heart. “I’m just amazed at how far we’ve come,” she breathed, touching his scarred face with a gentle hand. 

“Me, too, babe,” he said lovingly, kissing her on the lips once more. “Me, too. Now, where were we before we got off track?” 

Ella’s smile turned into a smirk. “I think I know.” Her voice lowered a few octaves, making her sound devastatingly seductive. 

Her lips attached to Gladio’s again and he slammed her up against the shower wall, ignoring that the hot water was becoming lukewarm. He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them against the wall, pounding into her with reckless abandon. The only sounds he could hear were the shower water, her high-pitched sounds of pleasure, and their skin slapping. He kissed down her neck and gave into his primal urges, biting and marking her neck and shoulder. If it hurt her, she didn’t show it because that only increased her arousal and moaning. His thrusts got more and more chaotic and desperate and she knew he was close to coming. 

“Gladio…” she breathed in a wanton tone, getting his attention. “Break me…” 

That was an offer he couldn’t refuse. His grip on her tightened, certainly bruising her, and his pounding grew even more insistent. Ella knew that she would probably not be able to walk for a few days and she was okay with it. All she wanted, all she needed, was him. Even though his thrusts were rough, she felt nothing but pleasure from them. This was all she wanted. Gladio, in the shower with her, pounding into her. 

“Oh, Daddy!” she cried out before she could stop herself. 

Gladio almost dropped her because how surprised he was by those words. He often joked with his pals that he was group dad friend but he didn’t think that it would sound so sexy coming from her. Sometimes, when he would pull Prompto out of bed, the blonde would call him Daddy in a whiny tone and that would annoy Gladio because it made Prompto sound so juvenile. How come Ella made it sound so sexy? Why did it heighten his arousal? Well, whatever it was, he welcomed it. 

“Oh,” he murmured, bending so his lips were at her ear. “Is that how it is, baby girl? Am I making you feel good? You feel so tight, so wet. You’re such a sexy little thing. I always thought you were a mousy little bookworm but there is more to you. You’re so uninhibited. To feel you gushing around me is so fucking awesome. Keep going, baby girl. Come until you can’t remember anything.” 

At his words, Ella let out a loud scream and her face contorted in pleasure. She clung to Gladio as her orgasm gave way and it felt like her whole world spun around her. It was so intense that she almost lost consciousness. Her vision blacked out but she managed to stay conscious. The high was so mind-blowing that she almost missed Gladio’s orgasm and she didn’t want to miss that for the world.

The large man let out a ferocious roar, like he was summoning his shield in anger, and his climax came out in spurts, filling her to the brim. She could feel his hot seed filling her uterus and dripping down her thigh. As she was coming down from her high, her weary body sagged and her head fell forward, her forehead resting on Gladio’s broad shoulder. If she wasn’t being held by him against the wall, she would have fallen. Her legs were trembling so much that she was certain that Gladio would have to carry her out. Gladio’s fingertips dug into her back as his high began to settle and he could feel all the tension leaving his body. He felt so complete and happy. He never knew how much he needed this until now. He never knew how much he wanted her until he heard her moaning his name. Oh, gods, she was his now! The mere thought made him want to cheer in triumph. Nothing would keep them apart now. 

As his high ebbed, he gently detached Ella from his now-soft member, set her down, wrapping her in a warm, protective embrace, and stroked her wet hair lovingly. He kissed her all over her face, running his lips over her cheeks, forehead, lips, and chin, and held her when her body sagged into his. Because of his strength, he was able to recover from his orgasm faster than she could. He let the now-cool water run over their overheated bodies and wash off the evidence of their shared lust. He took those few seconds to gently wash the most stubborn of his seed off her with a washcloth. 

“I love you, Eleanor,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, his wet hair making a curtain between them. 

Ella let out a little whimper and smiled softly. “I love you too, Gladiolus,” she whispered shakily. 

With Ella still in his arms, he turned the shower off and wrapped her up in a nice warm towel before wrapping one around his hips to cover his penis and bottom. He carried her out of the bathroom and set her on one of the beds, helping her dry off. When he turned, he noticed that Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis were standing there. Prompto’s face was bright red with embarrassment, Ignis’s face was full of annoyance and slight amusement, and Noctis looked like he was trying not to laugh. He had smirk on his face that got under Gladio’s skin. 

“Did you enjoy your shower?” asked Noct, finally giving in to the laughter he was holding back. 

Gladio’s face flooded with heat and he gave the prince a deadly glare. “Shut the fuck up, Princess,” he growled. “Now, you lot get out of here so I can help Ella get dressed. Out!” 

“Yes, Daddy,” blurted out Prompto, which made Noctis laugh even harder. That gave Gladio a clue on how long they have been listening. 

“Out!” he growled once more, pointing towards the door.

Ignis, without saying a word, grabbed both Prompto, who was mortified and Noctis, who nearly peed himself laughing, and led them out of the room, with a judging look on his face. As soon as the door shut, Gladio walked over to Ella’s duffel and pulled out a pair of panties, a bra, comfortable pants, and a loose shirt. She managed to stand up, dry herself off, and get dressed without any complications. She slowly braided her hair and her face was still a bit flushed from the interlude. After getting dressed himself, Gladio walked over and wrapped Ella up in a warm embrace that she felt all the way to her toes. She felt so safe in the protective circle of his arms. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest, sighing contently. 

“I love you too,” he replied softly, affectionately stroking her braid. 

Suddenly, Prompto poked his head in and stared at them. “Can we come back in now?” he asked, sounding a bit hesitant. “Noct has to use the toilet and I’m tired of standing out here.” 

“Oh, for gods’ sake, Prompto,” came Ignis’s voice from behind Prompto. “You have no patience, do you?” 

“It’s fine,” said Gladio, his voice making his chest rumble against Ella’s ear. “Come on in, guys. Sorry I chased you out. You were all driving me crazy, particularly you, Princess.” He now spoke to Noct, who was now under control. His face was still red from laughing so hard but he was calm now.

“Sorry, Gladio,” he said, still smirking. “Next time you two do that, could you send out a warning text so we won’t be surprised with a porn film for the blind?” 

Prompto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing like he wanted to. Ignis just shook his head and rubbed his temples, wondering why he put up with these morons. Ella’s face burned bright red and Gladio had to keep himself from punching the prince in the back of the head. 

“Just shut up,” growled Gladio, holding Ella protectively as if trying to shield her from those comments. 

“Does this mean Ella is sleeping in Gladio’s bed now?” asked Prompto, looking back and forth between his friends. 

“Sounds good to me,” said Gladio suggestively, smirking down at Ella, who gave him a disapproving look. 

“Only if they behave themselves,” replied Ignis, sounding very much like a mom. 

“No promises,” teased Gladio, playfully waggling his eyebrows. 

“I’m very well-behaved,” said Ella in a sassy tone, breaking free from Gladio’s embrace to look at the other guys. “It’s Gladio you should worry about.” 

“Don’t you mean Daddy?” asked Noctis teasingly, his smirk widening. 

Ella stammered and found herself unable to say anything to defend herself. Gladio flushed in embarrassment but his expression was lethal. 

“Stop making fun of Ella,” he ordered, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Sorry, Gladio.” Noctis didn’t sound apologetic but that was as close to an apology they were going to get. 

The five all sat down in various areas of the room and decided to kick back and relax. Gladio and Ella read their books while Noctis and Prompto played King’s Knight and Ignis started cooking dinner with the new ingredients he bought. After reading for a bit, Ella set her book down and snuggled up to Gladio, resting her head on his chest. Gladio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled but he continued reading. He didn’t stop until Ignis announced that it was dinner time and everyone made a mad rush to get the mouthwatering food. 

As everyone sat and ate, Ella knew she wanted to cherish these moments just in case they would never have them again. When she laughed and talked with the guys, she felt like everything was right in the world. She was with the man she loved and her beloved friends. One day, Noctis would take back his throne and everything would be in peace. For now, she would have to wait for that moment, but she would never stop fighting for it. Peace was worth fighting for. With that and love, she and her guys would make it to the end of the fight. No matter what would pass, she would always be with them and fighting to vanquish the daemons. As long as they were together, they would withstand anything, like true, loyal friends. One day, the fighting would be over and they truly could live happily ever after, just like in the stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone rescue me from the Gladio hell. I can't get out.


End file.
